User talk:MAZEKA
Yes, in at joint 4th! (on the badges thing) Don't think I can move up any further, I'll just have to secure my position. No!, back down to fifth due to a lucky 4000 edit badge. And I won't be able to get the 14 days in chima thing for a while either. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eris page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Authorofsurvival (talk) 14:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) OK thanks. I will try to help.--Toa Matau Hi, I want to welcome you to the wiki. I noticed you said the wiki is out of date, not really, there's usually just two or three editors on any given day. First, to anwser your question about becoming an Admin, you need to have around 150-200 edits while willing to talk with people and work on pages together.Authorofsurvival (talk) 17:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Completely random! My favorite TV show's Stargate SG1, has anyone else even heard about this show? (Because nobody in my school has!) MAZEKA (talk) 10:09, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Nice edits Great work. :P --Toa Matau 19:38, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Somebody reverted an edit on my page and I assumed that you had just left a message, sorry.--Toa Matau 20:44, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Wazzup, Tom!--InReddWeTrust 20:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I have arrived! Could you help I need help with the Laval's Journey page, because i copied and paced a part of the Brickipedia page on there, which is not part of the this wiki's template. Thanks~ Also i added the last episodes of the 3th season. and again, something went wrong. DarkHenrik (talk) Here is the link to the Brickipedia page where i got the images and template from... Hope it helps in fixing the mess i have caused. DarkHenrik (talk) Done a little work Ok, i have done a little work like adding images and doing some alterations to some of the pages and even made a page for the Hundred Year moon. Also, i think i have manage to fix the Laval's Journey characters list, or atleast not made it as bad as it originaly was DarkHenrik (talk) Skylanders Well, i don't realy have a favorite skylander, but i thend to work in the way of chosing a Skylander i like the design of, and then add it to my list, and its been awhile since i last played Skylanders, duo to the fact that i still need Enigma to open the magic gates in Trap Team. But i realy like Stormblade, she reminds me of Eris as i have said on the talk page. But its not realy easy to find the Skylanders i look for, more or less because of the fact that the character is ither sold out or that they have not been released yet. DarkHenrik (talk) Legend of Chima episodes Here is a link to a site that have all of the Legend of Chima episodes: LINK DarkHenrik (talk) 11:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Images I need some images for the episodes, just looking for them with Google, realy does not work well, duo to the fact that i find images that just does not work, like with the For Chima! episode, i though, it would work if we had an image of ShadoWind when he says: "for Chima". I hope you can help me. DarkHenrik (talk) 13:00, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Consept art Edit hi, LEGO have released a lot of consept art of Chima on its webpage, i have uploaded some of them here, like the consept art of the ice hunters. Here is a link to the page: LINK . DarkHenrik (talk) 16:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC)